1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to heat sinks, particularly to assembling of fins and a seat.
2. Related Art
An ordinary aluminum heat sink is composed of fins and a seat, which are separately formed and then assembled together. And great thermal conductivity must be formed between the fins and seat. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a typical assembling method of fins and seat. One side of the seat 1 is cut by a scraping cutter to form a plurality of parallel deep slots 11 and shallow slots 12, which are alternately arranged. The fins 2 are separately embedded in the deep slots 11. Then a press mold 3 like a knife is inserted into a gap between two fins 2 to press the shallow slots 12. The shallow slots 12 are deformed outwards to tightly nip the fins 2. Thus the fins and seat can be tightly assembled together.
However, there is a serious drawback in the above method. Both the scraper cutter for cutting the slots 11, 12 and the press mold 3 for pressing the shallow slots 12 must be very sharp. Their knives tend to be blunt, cracked or misshapen, so they must be often maintained and replaced. Not only will the production cost increase but also the replacement operation must interrupt the production process. Therefore, it is very uneconomical to the manufactures.